The present invention relates to electronic measurement instruments and the storage and retrieval of data relating to such instruments. It is particularly applicable, but by no means limited, to electronic metering devices, such as flow meters.
Examples of electronic measurement instruments include flow meters, pH meters, pressure sensors, level sensors, temperature sensors, utility consumption meters, drive/actuator monitoring instruments, and robotic instruments. Such instruments measure and record, in digital form, measurables for subsequent reference or analysis.
For example, flow meters may be configured to measure the quantity, rate or pressure of fluid flowing along a pipe, or into or out of a vessel. pH meters may be arranged to measure the acidity or alkalinity of a fluid or other substance. Pressure and temperature sensors may be used to measure respectively the pressure or temperature of a fluid or other substance, for example flowing along a pipe or in a vessel. Level sensors measure the level or depth of a substance in a vessel.
Utility consumption meters measure the consumption over time of a utility such as gas, electricity or water. Some such meters (e.g. as may be referred to as “smart meters”) may be configured to transmit their readings automatically, via a wired or wireless link, to a data storage device. Others require a person to visit them to take a reading. The present work is applicable to both these types of meters.
Drive/actuator monitoring instruments may be arranged to measure operational or performance characteristics of equipment such as motors, actuators or valves. Such characteristics may include running speed, vibration levels, noise levels, temperature, and so on.
When installing or servicing such measurement instruments, or visiting them to take a reading or to otherwise inspect them, an engineer may wish to store or retrieve information for a variety of purposes relating to the measurement instrument and its operation. The engineer's supervisor, or a customer, may also wish to have access to such information.
For example, when installing the measurement instrument, the engineer may require information to assist him, if he is unsure of a particular aspect of the installation procedure.
As another example, during a service visit the engineer may suspect that the instrument has been tampered with, or was not installed correctly, but does not know, or cannot prove, how it should correctly look.
Alternatively, during a service visit, the engineer may wish to call upon past operational data relating to the instrument, for example to compare such data with current data.
In all such instances, retrieving the desired information can be awkward, time consuming and inefficient.
Further issues are particularly associated with measurement instruments in an industrial setting, and industrial flow meters in particular, to which the present work is particularly applicable.
In this respect, it will be appreciated that a large number of industrial flow meters (e.g. of the order of several tens, or a hundred or more) can often be located in a single site, such as a petrochemical plant. The meters themselves can also often be located in awkward locations, making access and inspection difficult. As a consequence, during an inspection exercise, it can sometimes be difficult for an engineer to identify each meter, understand its purpose, verify whether it was installed correctly, determine whether it has since been tampered with, check its operational behaviour, perform a service or repair, and so on.
There is therefore a desire to improve the ease and efficiency with which data relating to flow meters and other measurement instruments can be stored and retrieved.
Other problems associated with existing flow meters and other measurement instruments will also become apparent from the discussion below.